powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Oriana Anima/Khamael (RP Character)
WIP Personality The best way to describe Khamael's personality is 'unconcerned.' He is unconcerned with the world around him, the people around him, their thoughts and opinions or even if they get in his way. Anything that does not concern him is ignored outright - whether that be the people in a crowd, bullets bouncing off him or people, buildings and even planets or stars in his way - both an unstoppable force and immovable object. However, when he does choose to interact with others, he is somewhat haughty and arrogant - not afraid to show others what he thinks of them, or how he considers himself above others. Surprisingly, he is exceedingly difficult to anger - showing a notable amount of restraint when dealing with others. However, should a fight break out, Khamael is a very much active and enthusiastic participant - deadly in combination with his own strength. This enthusiasm extends to the few conversations he finds entertaining or relevant - an active participant, joking around and encouraging others, albeit laughing at their expense. In addition, he is brutally honest and will never tell a lie, though he may choose to omit information - and this extends to his stories, as all stories of his exploits are true and unembellished. Khamael is alarmingly unbiased, and generally won't act on a situation without good reason - and he is extraordinarily skilled at spotting lies and the guilty. Coupled with his affinity for laws, Khamael is often seen as the Archangel's 'judge' - and occasionally, executioner. Khamael's wrath is swift and terrible, purging the offender from the world with either strength or flame - it is fortunate that he often does not care enough to follow through on it. It is rare, however, that he appears in the mortal world without good reason - and usually that 'reason' is to serve as an agent of wrath - a duty he follows with glee. It is believed that he is searching for something, anything that could pose a true challenge for his might, save for another Archangel. *'Likes:' Power, strength, honor, courage, honesty, fighting, justice and judgement, stories, fire, Haniel *'Dislikes:' Weakness, cowardice, lies, injustice, corruption, rain, the name Michael Backstory Long ago, in a younger universe, there was the civilization of Eden. Possessing the Light of the Soul - the immaterial power flowing through all life - they advanced into an era of wonders. Much like mankind, they developed advanced technology through the ages - though slower, due to their long lifespans and innate powers. However, unlike mankind a revolution in power generation occured before mastery of information - with fusion power freely available, rather than a worldwide information network. Aided by this ease of power, they spread among the stars, colonizing countless worlds as they explored their galaxy. The first sign of intelligence they encountered was an immense thing, worthy of legend - a single structure in the closest system to their own, hovering over the star and siphoning matter off of it at a terrifying rate. Unresponsive to all attempts to contact or board it, the sheer scale of it inspired awe in the Angels of Eden. It was but a curiosity for most of their life, an impossible mystery - yet it would have the most important role of all. The Angels of Eden referred to it as the Infinity Machine. The second sign of intelligence, however, was ruin. A world, covered in a silvery liquid - the moment a ship landed on it, it was consumed - the silvery metal coating the planet responding by forming ships of its own. A nanite-based superweapon - Insidia - had consumed the world long ago, only to be disturbed by Eden. It spread among the stars, subverting any technology and consuming any world it came across, obliterating the once-mighty Angels wherever it found them until it encountered the Infinity Machine. The great machine awoke - and Insidia was purged from its system. Contacting the remaining Angels, it offered a bargian - salvation, at a price. They would gain the power to defeat this insurmountable foe, yet lose that which made them great. A bargain was made, and the Angels were transformed into a form untouchable by Insidia - the Eternals, the psychic ghosts of what once was. Their forms were fleeting, their minds as eternal as before. However, many of these newfound Eternals were gathered by the Infinity Machine - plucked from their worlds and the clutches of Insidia without effort, and forged together into ten immensely-powerful beings - the Ten Archangels. Khamael is one of these Archangels. Gifted with untold power, the Archangels spread out among Insidia's newfound territory, purging it from existence. World by world was cleansed, only to be found barren, its resources stripped clean by the tech-plague. The cost was clear - the Eternals would never again regain their former glory, the only thing left being their ancient homeworld. The Archangels themselves saw themselves above the petty squabbles of the much-weaker Eternals, only appearing periodically to guide them along new paths. Khamael had a Spark - a unique expression, a power relating to the Light of his Soul - much like the other Archangels, far greater than any that came before. An unstoppable force, an immovable object - an incarnation of God's wrath. Many of the Eternals outright worshipped him, alongside the other Archangels, much to their own apathy - they did not care for it, nor care enough to stop it. Khamael in particular was associated with strength, fire, judgement and occasionally war - due to his propensity for supposedly-divine wrath and affinity for combat. Now, however, the Archangels are almost unseen, rarely interacting with the universe - perhaps hidden away in some pocket universe, working on their own designs. Perhaps they have fought among each other, and several have fallen in battle. Perhaps the Infinity Machine undid them, returning the pieces of their souls to the Eternals. Only time will tell if they shall return. Abilities As an Archangel of Eden, Khamael possesses incredible power - akin to a force of nature rather than a person. Every Angel of Eden possesses a Spark, an expression of the Light of the Soul - and the Ten Archangels are no exception. Khamael's Spark is Judgement's Strength, granting him unfathomable physical prowess - unmatched by any in existence. In addition, he possesses a particular affinity for manipulating energy - particularly heat and light, as in his early days Khamael purged the tech-plague Insidia from his civilization with celestial flame. In addition to his immense power, he possesses a truly incredible degree of control - even when striking someone with the force to shatter worlds, Khamael can twist the energies of the area to focus it upon the target alone, leaving the environment unharmed. The truth of an Archangel's power is that they are partially within and outside the Silent Webs simultaneously - the Light upon which they draw is not the power of the Silent Ones, but the Wraith Exaron. This anchor in the primal chaos of Oblivion grants immense strength - as they act as a conduit for Exaron's own power, shaping it to their whims. While many of Khamael's abilities have not been observed outside of outright combat, it is believed that he has a mastery of all of them. *'Negation Immunity:' The following powers are impossible to negate from Khamael: Self-Resurrection, True Form, Absolute Strength, Absolute Stamina, Archangel Physiology, Sephirot Empowerment, Flight, Reality Perception, Supernatural Condition, Unfettered Body, Immortality. Certain abilities, such as Unfettered Body, may be bypassed via unconventional methods (such as Absolute Attack or some variations of Spatial attacks), but never negated. The only exceptions are Neverborn, Silent Ones, Wraith, Cal'baroth and similar entities. *'Self-Resurrection:' Death will not stop an Archangel - should Khamael die, he will eventually be reborn into the world. This is usually instantaneous - being reborn at the heart of his own personal realm. *'Cosmic Teleportation:' Khamael can instantly teleport anywhere in existence, if he has knowledge of the location. *'True Form:' Khamael's body is nothing compared to his soul - his true self. Should he enter this form, his powers will increase immensely. *'Expanded Presence:' Khamael's soul is far greater than meets the eye - and if unfolded will fill the area around him with the Light of his Soul, a blazing power that cannot be denied. *'Sephirot Empowerment:' Khamael is the Archangel of Gevurah, the Fifth Sephirah. *'Archangel Physiology:' As the Archangel of Gevurah, Khamael naturally has this ability. *'Absolute Strength:' Khamael's strength is unmatched and unbound - capable of shaking the very foundations of existence. *'Absolute Stamina:' As an Archangel of Eden, Khamael draws upon the bottomless well of power that is the Light of Creation - forever sustained by it. He shall never tire, no matter how hard he fights. *'Supernatural Condition:' Even excluding his strength, Khamael - as an Archangel - possesses immense physical abilities. *'Supernatural Speed III:' Khamael's full speed is beyond even light - for the Light of Creation obeys metaphysical rather than material law. *'Supernatural Regeneration:' Should one succeed in bypassing Khamael's impossible durability, they would find that like any Archangel, his body is bound to his soul - and will regenerate again and again. *'Unfettered Body:' Khamael is invulnerable to physical harm - untouched by age, sickness, injury or even his own immense power, otherwise he would shatter every time he lands a blow. He has demonstrated this on numerous occasions - including surviving the incredible pressure at the heart of a neutron star without harm. *'Immortality:' In addition to his incredible durability, Khamael is utterly immune to any poison, disease, infection, a lack of air, malnutrition or any other form of 'natural' cause of death, including aging. *'Energy Manipulation:' Khamael's mastery of energy is primarily of kinetic, thermal, and light - loosely relating to conduction, convection, and radiant heat. **'Telekinesis:' Manipulation of kinetic energy allows Khamael telekinesis - however he generally uses it to prevent collateral damage, if he is so inclined. **'Heat Manipulation:' Manipulation of thermal energy is primarily used by Khamael to superheat any nearby matter, immediately forming it into an ultra-high-temperature plasma. **'Light Manipulation:' Khamael has been known to use pulses of intense light - primarily offensively, however he has been known to use it for other purposes. **'Gravity Manipulation:' Khamael can produce enough energy to distort space and time much like gravity does - even to the point of singularities. *'Aether/Ethereal Manipulation:' The Light of the Soul - the connection to the Infinite Light of Creation - is a part of all living things, the source of concepts as 'aura' and 'chi.' All Angels are capable of manipulating it instinctively, however the Archangels are such masters that they are in another category entirely. However, all things are made of the Light of Creation - including destructive forces. *'Flight:' Khamael is capable of innate flight, at speeds exceeding that of light. *'Reality Perception:' As the One Who Sees God, Khamael's gaze pierces any falsehood or lie, showing him the truth in all things. Category:Blog posts